


New World, New Life.

by SuperRandom1217 (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative self, Bad Ending, Bad Fic, Deaths, End of the World, Other, Psychic Abilities, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world I live in have always been in ruins, dark skies of storm, lava seas, old rusty buildings and the worse, shadows. People suffered, people grieved , people died, day by day. But why? Until I met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! SuperRandom's here! You might notice there's no characters besides Silver here, well because this story does not belong to any series, at all! This story was just an idea that popped up in my head while I was listening to one of my teachers during school! This is based off from Sonic the hedgehog, you know? the game during 2006? yeah but this time, it's only silver alone. No other people, no blaze, no sonic and other. And this would probably be a human Silver? So this'd be another extremely boring and crappy one, again. So, still very bad adjectives and vocabs, no exciting adjectives here cuz I really can't think these days...
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I'll see you in the end!!!

Is this really the world I live in? I questioned myself over again and again. Floating through the distorted world, I looked down to see...

Burned bodies

Rotting corpses

People dying

People _suffering_

I really take it anymore.

Before I was born, when the gods created this world, it's already destroyed. People that were unfortunately created by them, were also pulled into this land of waste. Afterall, this **is** created by the dark gods, isn't it?

I went through building by building looking for something to eat or use.

But as I looked through one building, pushing away the useless things from the mountain of junks, I saw a faint glowing light piercing through the dark in the pile of junk. I pushed them away more quickly and when I reached the end, I found...

a portal.

If I remember correctly, I remember a woman gave me an ancient looking book, the leather was tattered, the book looked dirty and dusty and the pages would crumble a bit if I didn't handle it gently. I looked at the woman with a strange look but suddenly an unseen force pulled my eyes back to the book and a gust of wind immediately blew open the book.

Pages started flying and they crumbled into bits, except _one._ That one page slowly floated down gently and somehow slipped into my hand. That page was different from others, that page looked a lot less fragile than the other ones and somehow looked a lot more newer than the others but with all those symbols written over it, I'm sure it was some spells that protected it. But then, that unseen force came back again and I suddenly felt numb, I can only see and hear myself reading out the translated words from the symbols and an image that shined in my head and disappeared immediately, it was all too fast.

"Remember what I told you and these words will break open the gate to heaven." The voice said and the force faded away.

But the only word I remember is, portal. A thing that swirls, and gives off a heavenly light that nothing ever wield in this world.

Then this must be it. That heavenly light that swirls around, this must be it. 

"Well, here goes nothing... leap before you think as they say..." And I jumped into the 'portal'.

Is this really the pathway to heaven? Is this really it? The light that'd finally guide us throughout the darkness of this world's god and release us from the hands of the dark gods? Only one answer then.


	2. The Alternate World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver travels through the portal to find himself in a complete opposite world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhh.... Tests are coming right after today!!! And now I'm extra busy!!! I announce that I'll start updating randomly!  
> Oh man... My butt is gonna get munched, and they're gonna shove those failed tests at me and laugh... UHHHHHHH!!!

When I traveled to the other side, I felt my stomach flip. This feeling, I've haven't experienced it for so long. The feeling that'd make me feel so surprised, the feeling that'd make me feel a smile cracking on my face, the feeling that'd make me feel something called 'joy' and 'excitement'...

It's the feeling of happiness...

I think.

There were new buildings everywhere and I hear the bark of the cars and the roar of the motorcycle bustling throughout the city. Footsteps of humans walking on the streets and seeing the color of their clothes painting the pavements. The sky painted with a soft baby blue decorated with white clouds slowly drifting off to the sunset, trees with different colors of green that grew strong over the city.

There were noises and colorful objects everywhere unlike back in my world which they were all destroyed or burned into crisp by the great lava sea.

It's making my head spin. It's all to different.

But before I had a chance to faint, there was a familiar voice spoke behind me followed by a tap.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice said behind me.

When I turned around, I met a pair of amber coloured eyes that could've only been my own.

I took a step back by surprise and looked at the other teenager.

White snow hair.

And those amber coloured eyes.

It's me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! I don't have much time!!! Sorry, I'll make the next chapter longer!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just so you know, this story is going to be short and so are the chapters, probably would just go on a few more chapters and the end, will he finally find the life everybody yearned for? Read the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys and stay tuned! ; )


End file.
